In a conventional BGA semiconductor device of a LOC type, leads are stuck to a semiconductor chip via insulative adhesive tapes, and the leads and pads formed on the semiconductor chip are connected by bonding wires. However, in case that the semiconductor chip is miniaturized or provided with many pins, spacing between the adjacent leads become narrow, so that it becomes impossible to connect the leads and the pads by a wire-bonding apparatus. Accordingly, it is extremely desirable to develop a semiconductor device, in which the leads and pads can be connected without using the leads, which have been an obstacle to miniaturization of the semiconductor device.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to solve these problems and provide a semiconductor device, in which leads are unnecessary in conformity with the recent tendency that a semiconductor chip is being miniaturized and the number of pins thereof is increasing.
It is a further object of the invention to solve these problems and provide a method for fabricating a semiconductor device, in which leads are unnecessary in conformity with the recent tendency that a semiconductor chip is being miniaturized and the number of pins thereof is increasing.
According to the first feature of the invention, a semiconductor device comprises:
insulative members partially covered with conductive parts and stuck to a semiconductor chip,
bonding wires for connecting pads formed on the semiconductor chip with the conductive parts, and
external terminals connected with the conductive parts.
According to the second feature of the invention, a method for fabricating a semiconductor device comprises the steps of:
sticking insulative members partially covered with conductive parts to a semiconductor chip,
connecting pads formed on the semiconductor chip with the conductive parts by bonding wires, and
connecting the conductive layers with external terminals.